


You Can't Tame Lions

by sweetsociopath



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsociopath/pseuds/sweetsociopath
Summary: [ random lemony ( smutty ) one-shot I had the muse to write! Cersei & Jaime are my OTP! ]
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	You Can't Tame Lions

_You can’t tame lions_

Her filthy husband was drunker than she had thought possible, but the Queen didn’t care. Thank the Gods he was. She didn’t want to be anywhere near him — not now, particularly. Cersei’s lips were on her twin brothers with a fevered frenzy, hungry passion taking the reins. Her husband was fast asleep in his drunken stupor not far from them. He was dangerously close, but it was all part of the thrill of the rush.

“Jaime. . .” she murmured softly as his mouth pressed kisses against her throat, teeth nipping softly at her flesh.

“Shhh. . .” he replied in a hushed whisper, encouraging her silence with a large hand around her throat. Instinctively, her own dainty digits closed around his thickly muscular forearm.

He was the only man could silence her. Pads of rough fingers slipped beneath the softness of her silken robe, dragging the fabric up her creamy thighs and to the warm wetness between her legs. She was always so ready for him, always so willing once the stubborn, achingly cruel face of the Queen finally dropped.

Their bodies melted within one another’s, never able to help the carnal lust and desire they both felt in equal measure for one another. A starving frenzy overcame Cersei, hands locking into her brother’s beautiful golden hair as he pulled the fastenings of his breeches. He wouldn’t be long, he needed desperately to feel the warmth of her womanhood wrapped around his cock, he was _starved_ of her.

“Jaime, _Jaime_. . .” her pleas of desperation became louder as he slowly pushed himself inside of her, beautiful features flushing with warmth as he stretched the wet cavity to fit his girthy member.

“Hush, sister.” He murmured silkily against her mouth, the subtlest of grunts leaving him as their bodies became once more.

His fingers groped at her soft, pert breasts and thumbs brushed over pink nipples, peaked from her arousal, eliciting the faintest hints of pained pleasure from her. She was still tender in places from childbearing some few months before. Their first child, a son, Jeoffrey. She had told him in confidence, and he had no desire to play the part of anything more than a devoted Uncle.

Cersei’s fingers grasped at Jaime’s neck, emerald irises full of aching desire and a plea for his release within her. When they were together like this, they were whole. They were two halves who’d been separated unwillingly, trying to mend themselves back together in the most intimate way they knew how. Their child was proof of their belonging together.

“ _Jaime._ ” Her pitch heightened only the faintest amount, causing a stir in her husband across the other side of the huge chambers. Immediately, Jaime clasped a hand over her mouth, stifling her moans beneath a rough palm. Though she hated being treated as anything lesser than her status as Queen, on occasion, she found pleasure in her brother’s dominance. Not to mention she didn’t want her husband to wake. Moans silenced beneath his hand, her body reacted only too well to the steady pace of Jaime’s cock filling her over and over in a rhythmic pumping of his hips against hers.

Nails sunk into his flesh, but he moved their foreheads together in silent affection, slowly releasing his hand from her mouth and allowing the softest of moans no man but him would ever feel lucky enough to hear, to fall from her throat.

“Jaime.” She murmured in barely a breath, “put another baby in me.”

“He’ll grow suspicious if the next comes out just as blonde as Jeoff.” Jaime murmured his response against her ear, lips ravaging the sweet spot above her jaw and below her earlobe in kisses. As his cock continued to pump into his sister with slowly increasing force. 

“ _Put another baby in me._ ” She repeated, this time in a demand, “He wants another, but _I_ only want _you_.”

“Cersei. . .” he half groaned, half uttered complaint. _Fuck_. He needed to come inside of her. He would spill his seed in her without thinking twice on the repercussions, just as he had before. But he would _always_ defend Cersei. He loved no one and nothing like he loved her.

Legs parted only ever so slightly, hooking around his legs to encourage him deeper still. She wouldn’t be satisfied until they were one, Jaime thought. For her, a child of their own was proof of their wholeness.

Sweat slicked against their bodies, Cersei’s back arched up in the tell-tale sign of her mounting pleasure, and no sooner had she than her fingers twined once more into the beautiful gold locks, body shuddering beneath his as her walls tightened in rhythmic squeezes around his cock, urging his seed to finally spill inside of her. Their mutual climaxes ridden out together, Cersei’s soft, full lips parted in slow, heavy breaths, emerald irises fluttering shut for a moment. Jaime pressed his forehead into the pillow his sister’s golden curls were splayed out on, fingers tightening into the sheets beneath them both.

“ _Fuck_.” He grunted quietly as pleasure twisted at his very core, “ _fuck, fuck, fuck_.”

Silently, Cersei kissed the nape of his neck, skin slicked in sweat, body relaxing beneath his own.

Hopefully, _hopefully. . ._ they’d made another baby.


End file.
